


Late Night Talks

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: You and Dan can't seem to sleep tonight.





	Late Night Talks

"What're you doing up still?" You look up from the kettle you'd quietly placed on the stove to see Dan standing at the entrance to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. You offer a sheepish smile as you pull out a box of tea bags and a mug from the cupboard.    
  
"Uh... making myself some tea?" You offer. Dan yawns again as he pads into the kitchen and joins you.    
  
"It's really late, (Y/N). Is there something going on?" He asks tentatively. You shake your head as you drop a tea bag into your mug, still waiting for the water to finish boiling.   
  
"No, everything is fine. Just... couldn't sleep," you eventually reply. You turn to frown in his direction, crossing your arms. "What are you doing up, then?" At this, Dan's cheeks warm.   
  
"I, uh... I couldn't sleep either," he mumbles. "Figured I could get a midnight snack or something." After a moment of deliberation, you turn back to the cupboard and pull out Dan's mug from the middle shelf. Being roommates with Dan allowed for you to get to know each other in ways that you didn't realize you could; his morning routine, the kind of music he listened to specifically while cleaning, how he cleaned... it's all fascinating in a way that you can't quite place, so you'd decided to shove any further thoughts on the matter into the back of your mind. Dan offers a grateful smile as you put his mug onto the counter next to yours and pull out another tea bag.    
  
"Sugar or honey?" You ask, but you're already pulling out both- honey for him and sugar for you- as steam begins to waft from the kettle. Dan settles next to you as he leans against the counter.    
  
"Honey, please," he replies with a smile. "Thanks for the tea, honey." You fumble with the sugar for a moment, almost dropping it onto the ground as you nervously laugh.   
  
"No problem, sugar." Dan's smile grows wider, and he gently nudges your shoulder with a chuckle. You both turn to the stove as the kettle starts screeching, and with swift and deft hands you begin fixing up the tea. Dan silently watches as you work, but you make it a point to not look back at him. The moment feels oddly intimate, something that you've never really done with other roommates you've had, considering they'd all been other guys. Now that you think about it, you've never done this with Dan either. The only late-night activities the two of you have done together involve movies, games, or having company over. You silently slide Dan's mug over to him, and he hums happily as his long and slender fingers wrap around the handle.   
  
"So, anything in particular keeping you up?" Dan asks. He blows gently over the top of his mug and seems to debate on whether or not to take a sip. You shrug.   
  
"Just a lot of stuff on my mind right now," is your simple response. You make it a point not to tell him that most of the things that have been on your mind lately include his hair, his smile, his laugh... and how absolutely gay and fucked you were. "You?"   
  
"I, uh, me too, I guess," he murmurs. He blows over the top of his mug again before taking a tentative sip, making a face over the hot temperature likely burning his tongue. You decide to wait a little bit longer before starting to drink your own tea. "Been sort of conflicted about something lately."   
  
"Having lady troubles or something?" You tease. Your smile drops a bit as you notice a flash of something akin to hurt twist his features before he offers a soft laugh.    
  
"I guess you could say that," he says dryly. He pauses for a moment before setting his mug down and turning to face you. "Can I... can I be honest with you for a second?"    
  
"Of course, man. What's up?" Dan seems to be internally struggling with something, shifting his weight back and forth while fiddling with a loose thread on his worn out shirt.    
  
"I'm having... relationship troubles, yeah. It's just that... I, uh... it'snotwithagirl." He rushes out the latter part of the sentence, and you frown in confusion.   
  
"It's not what?" You ask. Dan sighs and runs a hand through his hair.   
  
"I, uh. I think I kinda have feelings for another dude?" He grimaces at you, as if expecting some sort of outburst or otherwise negative response. You raise your eyebrows at him.   
  
"Oh? Danny Sexbang, seducer of women, has a gay crush on another guy?" You grin. Your heart is thudding against your ribcage. "Didn't know you had it in you."   
  
"I know, I know," Dan mutters, shoulders slumping. "I don't know what to do. This is all so new to me." You take a quick sip of your tea- you absently note that it's just hot enough to be satisfying without burning your tongue- and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Dan, listen to me." He warily looks into your eyes. "As a bi dude myself, trust me when I say that it's not a bad thing. So you've got feelings for someone that happens to be a guy. Are you going to do anything about it?" He shrugs, frowning.   
  
"I don't know. I mean, I know he's into dudes, but I don't think he feels the same way, and I don't want to ruin my friendship with him," he sighs heavily. "He's always there for me, and I don't want to lose that." You offer a small, understanding smile, hoping to god all the while that you don't have your whole heart plastered all over your face.    
  
"That's totally understandable, man. Just give it some time, sort out your feelings at your own pace, and decide on what to do after that," you say. "No use trying to rush into something that you're still kinda afraid of." Dan smiles at you as he takes another long drink from his tea.   
  
"I guess you're right." You've both finished off the last of your tea before you know it, and Dan begins making his way back to his room after putting his mug in the sink. He pauses for a moment just outside his door before turning back around. "Hey, (Y/N)?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I..." he bites his lip as he trails off, and you take the time to quickly rinse out both of your mugs before turning off the light and beginning to head to your own room. "...I'm glad you're my friend. Thank you. It really means a lot to me." He brushes a strand of hair behind his ear before waving as he opens his door. You feel your face flush as you wave back.   
  
  
"Of course, man. I'm always here for you," you softly respond. Dan nods one final time before officially retiring for the night. You stand at your doorway for what feels like forever as you deliberate on what you'd just talked about. The tiniest of tiny slivers of hope begins to worm its way into your heart, and you frown deeply to yourself before retreating to your own room.    
  
It still takes longer than you would have liked to properly fall asleep, and when you do, you're thinking about a warm and slender body pressed up against your back and arms curling over your side, exuding a comfortable and warm feeling that allows you to nod off with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! If you want to hit me up on Tumblr, my url is aciid--heart! 
> 
> Edit: I just noticed that the way I'd ended this left it open for a potential continuation... there may be another part to this in the future, who knows...


End file.
